sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls
This page is a list of all the known girls in the game. Storyline These are the girls that you get throughout the story. *Mary (London) *Pearl (Los Angeles) *Amy (New York) *Julia (Paris) *Cindy (Sydney) *Mayumi (Tokyo) Random These are the girls that you get from spending gold. Each event has three common, one rare, and one epic girl. The rare and epic girls start with considerably higher stats. Hosting a Party *Maid Girl: Have 6 attack 4 defence with one star,7 attack 5 defence with two stars,8 attack and 6 defence with three star,9 attack and 7 defence at four stars. *Emo Girl: Have 4 attack and 6 defence with one star,5 attack and 7 defence with two stars,6 attack and 8 defence with three stars,7 attack and 9 defence with four starts. *Princess Girl: Have 5 attack and 5 defence with one star,6 attack and 6 defence with two stars,7 attack and 7 defence with three stars,8 attack and 8 defence with four stars. *Commando Girl - Rare: Have 10 attack and 10 defence with one star,12 attack and 12 defence with two stars,15 attack and 15 defence with three stars,18 attack and 18 defence with four stars. *Muscle Girl - Epic: Have 20 attack and 20 defence with one star,26 attack and 26 defence with two stars,34 attack and 34 defence with three stars,45 attack and 45 defence with four stars. Porn casting * Rihanna girl: Have 8 attack and 12 defence with one star,9 attack and 14 defence with two stars,10 attack and 16 defence with three stars,11 attack and 18 defence with four stars. * Lawyer girl: Have 12 attack and 8 defence with one star,14 attack and 9 defence with two stars,16 attack and 10 defence with three stars,18 attack and 11 defence with four stars. *Boobs girl: Have 10 attack and 10 defence with one star,11 attack and 11 defence with two stars,13 attack and 13 defence with three stars,15 attack and 15 defence with four stars. *Squaw Girl - Rare: Have 15 attack and 15 defence with one star, 18 attack and 18 defence with two stars, 22 attack and 22 defence with three stars, 27 attack and 27 defence with four stars. * Tomb Raider Girl - Epic: Have 30 attack and 30 defence with one star Orgy *Sado Girl: Have 17 attack and 13 defence with one star, 19 attack and 15 defence with two stars, 21 attack and 17 defence with three stars, 24 attack and 19 defence with four stars. * Doc Girl: Have 13 attack and 17 defence with one star,15 attack and 19 defence with two stars,17 attack and 21 defence with three stars,19 attack and 24 defence with fours stars. * Harlot Girl: Have 15 attack and 15 defence with one star,17 attack and 17 defence with two stars,19 attack and 19 defence with three stars,21 attack and 21 defence with four stars. * Fatty Girl - Rare: Have 25 attack and 25 defence with one star,30 attack and 30 defence with two stars,36 attack and 36 defence with three stars,44 attack and 44 defence with four stars. Special Deal These are the girls that you get by buying gold/money with real money. *? Contest These are the girls that you get by winning a weekly contest. *? Paris There are six girls to get in Paris by quest or by organizing a Strip Poker party: #Julia (sexy immigrant, primary girl) #Clown Girl (epic) #Secretary Girl (rare) #Mechanic Girl (common) #Viola Girl (common) #Pizza Girl (common) Category:Girls